The Life of Artemis
by BambooGenie
Summary: This is my view on how I think Artemis's life is. It has peices from missions that they go on in the series, and my own view of how she acts in her free time. Has large amounts of spitfire because they are bae xD Warning now, has some bad language and self harm. Do not read if you feel bad language or self harm will "corrupt your mind". It's already too late for me so xD
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. I haven't finished my other story, but I'm kinda bored of it so that's probs going up for adopt soon. (IF you're interested, message me, I wouldn't be surprised if you're not)**

 **I wanted to keep up writing fanfic and this is something that I really wanted to do so, here I am now.**

 **Erm, this is written I guess you could say from Artemis's point of view. I always felt like she had the most background so I thought it would be interesting so yeah.**

 **Soo, I don't own Young Justice (although I really wish I did, THEY CAN'T KILL OFF WALLY! RUINS THE FLASH STORYLINE!)**

* * *

My mind was still buzzing. The rush was fantastic. Feeling like this made me feel like I was on top of the world. I mean, how often do you get to save a hero's life!

Let me explain. So me being, well…me, I was wandering the halls of Gotham High. As depressing at it was, I quite enjoyed wandering the halls of this posh ass school. It made me look at all the stuff that I could work towards in the future. Giving me a goal for the future ya know. I also really liked the peace and quiet it gave me…

As much as I love my mother, it's difficult living with a woman who was gone most of your childhood. You see she was in prison for her crimes as Huntress. But she was injured when taking a job. This left me to grow up with my abusive father (Sportsmaster) and my sister Jade. Although my sister left when I was no older than 10 years of age, as she was fed up of the abuse my father delivered to us both when he was around and not on missions.

But this made living with my mum difficult, because when she was finally released, it was like living with a complete stranger. I hadn't seen her for 5, nearly 6 years, and in that time we had grown apart and changed. We knew nothing of each other, which meant I valued the time I had alone. It was nice, and that's what made me adopt a liking for Gotham High.

* * *

I stalked the halls of Gotham High, with my bow and my arrows strapped to my back, enjoying the peace. Until there was a crash, not far from my position. I froze. Unsure of what to do. I heard footsteps and my inner 'ninja' kicked in. I opened an air vent above the lockers and climbed in.

The footsteps grew closer, until they were directly beneath me. 2 boys in spandex? They stepped further into the light. I know these two boys! I have seen them on the news! It was Kid Flash and Robin. But why were they here? I heard more crashing from up ahead. Robin and Kid Flash ran towards the gym, chasing the destruction.

I grew curious. Very curious, but I didn't want to be noticed, so I followed. But I remained in the air vents. Creeping along so that I wouldn't be heard, but I gathered I wouldn't over the noise.

I crept into the gym. I opened the vent, and crept behind the basketball hoops. I was out of sight, and in the shadows. There in the middle of the gym, Robin, Kid Flash, and…Superboy were fighting some kind of elf robot thing.

I knew what I wanted, and I was at risk being here. I turned to crawl back into the air vent, until I heard it. A scream, that sounded slightly girly, but masculine at the same time. I swung around to see Kid Flash being bear hugged by the elf, and before I could stop myself, I had an arrow fixed onto my bow, and ready to fire. When I was ready I released it, only to notice it shot straight through the elf leaving it wedged into the floorboards of the gym hall. At the same time, Kid Flash was released, and was allowed to speed off before being re-captured.

Phew. My work here was done. Before anything else happened, like I don't know, me being noticed (because I had technically already given away my position. Number 1 rule my dad taught me, maintain your position, and never get caught) I crawled back into the vent and left. I left the school and ran as fast as I could until I was back into the comfort of my bed. Here I wouldn't have to worry about the things I had endured this evening, even if my heart was still racing, and the thrill I was experiencing was keeping me awake. But didn't care. I knew I would remember this for a while, and I never wanted to forget that I, Artemis Crock, had saved a hero. This made me happy, but nervous. I didn't want to be found out, because I guess I didn't want to face the consequences.

But after a while, I drifted off to sleep, to dream about the day's events, so I could relive them all over again.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days passed after my 'encounter' with the heroes. I had calmed down a bit, but for some reason, since then I had been out, practicing with my bow at night, a lot more than usual. I had been pushing myself to get better, to be better than I had already been.

I thought the hours of endless training my father had put me through all those years ago, was full of agonising pain, but I was wrong. Compared to this, it was like getting punched in the arm (and for me, that didn't hurt much. I had learnt to dull out things like small amounts of pain as it was a key skill needed for the line of work my father wanted me to do)

As I pulled back on the string, a blister on my fingers popped, "oh shit. Another one? Seriously?" I decided that I would leave the training for now, and go and put a plaster on my fingers before I made them worse. Although I couldn't feel the pain, I didn't think it would be a great idea to leave a trail of blood through the house. As funny as it was, I didn't particularly fancy one of her lectures tonight.

I waltzed up the stairs to the apartment I shared with my mum. God it took a while. The smell of old cigarettes and mouldy wallpaper filled my nostrils. It made my walk up the stairs that slightest bit harder.

I reached my floor. As I neared my door I heard more voices than I was used to in my apartment. I couldn't quite make out what they were saying, so I assumed it wasn't good. My animal instincts kicked in. I drew my bow and notched an arrow onto the string. I fell as quiet as I could, and fled into the shadows, in hope I might hear them better. I crept closer to my door and waited.

When I was sure it would be a good idea, I kicked open my front door and aimed my arrow in, "Hands in the air! Who are you, how did you find my house, and why are you here!?" I demanded, before I noticed who I was threatening with my arrow.

Batman? Green Arrow? What were they doing here? Oh god. Please don't tell me my mum had somehow managed to commit crime from a wheelchair?

I looked over to my mum who signalled for me to sit on the couch. So I did. When I was seated I turned to Batman and Green Arrow and asked, "So…why are you here? Erm…in my home, specifically?"

My mum turned to me and said, "Batman and Mr Arrow are here to discuss your…extra-curricular activities Artemis"

I sighed slightly with relief. At least they weren't here about my mum. But me? Why me? Suddenly my mind raced back to a few nights ago, back at Gotham High. Oh. Shit balls.

"Hello Artemis, I presume you know who we are?" Arrow asked me. I merely replied with, "Erm, yeah. You're both all over the news along with the Justice league and your protégés" But then, from the corner of the room, a grumpy Batman (Just Batman then?) said, "Let's just get to the point. We recovered this arrow from Gotham High, the night Kid Flash, Robin and Superboy were attacked, at that same location. Kid Flash claims that this arrow saved his life. With some serious hacking of cameras and serious investigation, we discovered that this arrow does in fact belong to you"

He held my Arrow up to me, and I took it. I looked up at him and said, "So what? You wanna know why I was at the school? You gonna throw me in the slammer for being in a school in the holidays? Go right ahead. I'm not scared" at that I stood up and started to walk towards my bedroom door until I was stopped once again by Batman, "No. We have put together a small team that can take up a mission on the sly. Covert missions only. We would like to know if you would join. Looking at your past, and your skills, your skills would be useful in fighting the good fight"

I looked at Batman, then at Green Arrow as he said, "Plus, I'm in need of a new protégée. Artemis…" He took a few steps closer to me, "…help us, to help show people that you aren't your father, or your sister. That you are better than that. That you can do good, and eventually, that will overcome the bad that your family has done in the past"

I didn't know what to say. I was shocked that they knew about my family but…Batman. He was the world's greatest detective after all. But me? Join their team of mini heroes? Damn. Just when I thought good things would never happen to me. First I save Kid Flash's life, now I'm being asked to join their team?! I don't think I could have even dreamt this. "I hope you realise, I can't exactly fight crime in my jeans and hoodie?"

"We know, we will get you a uniform sorted, and to keep your family secret hidden, because we both have the blonde hair, we can get away with saying you are my niece"

I turned to Batman and Green Arrow, with a sly grin and said, "When do I start?"


	3. Chapter 3

We were in a dark alley, and although he was my 'mentor' it still felt strangely paedophilic of Green Arrow. I mean, come on, dark alley, a guy god knows what age, and a teenage girl no older than 16. You can't tell me we aren't thinking the same thing.

I had my new uniform on for this, crime fighting business, and if anything I was slightly nervous. I was about to meet my new team, whilst wearing a pine green crop top, with a lighter green arrow on it (this obviously symbolising that my mentor was Green Arrow if the bow and quiver full of arrows didn't give it away) My pine green pants being flexible for comfortable movement, with my belt of pouches and my leg bag being full of spare arrow parts, and spare strings In case my current one snapped.

So yeah, I was nervous. What would they think of me? How easily would it be to tell that I'm not actually Green Arrow's niece? Would they want another team member? How easily will they be able to find out about my family? (Although Batman said he had gone through a lot to try and hide that from as many people as possible) Will I get on with everyone? Because in the past, my 'build walls to stop emotional harm' act has pushed people away, and caused for me to have more than a few people grow to hate me… I didn't want to risk that with my new team members, and an extent, my new friends (although who knows, I might hate them and not want them to be my friend, but I guess I would have to get on with them for the sake of working in the team)

My thoughts were interrupted by Green Arrows voice, "So, Artemis? You ready to meet your new team mates?"

"Not really, but there is no time better than the present"

Green Arrow smiled at me reluctantly and said, "I will go through first, then let you in" He stepped into an old phone box that clearly didn't work. "Erm, what are you gonna do? Phone in and ask them to open the door? The phone doesn't work…it says out of order"

"Ah Artemis, you still have lots to learn. This my dear protégé is called a Zeta-Tube. It teleports you to the cave, where you and the rest of the team operate out of. Obviously it scans you first to check who you are, so that way it doesn't just let in a random stranger. It will teleport me in, when I am gone you stand inside and wait. I will register you and then you can come and go as much as you like, without needing the aid of another, and let me tell you, it saves so much time"

I chuckled at how happy this ploddy little man was. He seemed so excited about me joining the team…more than I did. It was quite funny to watch. And seeing as he and Batman were the only leaguers I had met, I compared them to one another, and the difference was hilarious. Batman was this serious man, who didn't talk much, nor reveal anything unless it proved to be a life or death situation, and Green Arrow was here, trying to make jokes about anything, and trying to seem like a responsible adult. Keyword being trying. It wasn't working out for him very well.

He stepped into the telephone box and disappeared. I did as I was told and followed, and not long after I stepped in, I had been teleported into an unknown place.

* * *

I walked away from this huge tube. I walked backwards whilst staring at it and under my breath said, "The fuck?" I looked around and said to my mentor, "What is this place?" Not noticing the small group of teenagers and mentors forming around me. "This Artemis…" said Green Arrow, "Is the cave. This is where the team, and now you, will operate from"

"Ooh" Is all I could say, because I noticed all the people staring at me in awe. Except Batman of course. But he's batman so. He has an excuse. I was surrounded, so there was definitely no backing out now. Red Tornado, Batman, Green Arrow, Miss Martian, Robin, Superboy and Aqualad.

"Erm, hi?" I said, starting to feel slightly sick from all the attention.

"Team, this is Artemis. She will be joining you and your crusade" Green Arrow said. Suddenly the tubes started to shout, "Recognised Kid Flash B03"

I swivelled around just in time to see a boy, with bright red hair land not far from my feet. What on earth was he wearing? Beach shorts? But it was 5 in the evening. Why show up now? In beach clothing and beach toys of all things.

Before I could do anything, I recalled him calling himself 'Wall-man' just before he collapsed at my feet. And that was it. I was off, my first instinct was to intimidate. "Wall-man huh? Love the uniform. What exactly are your powers?"

I had grown up like that. I was always taught that, when meeting new people, you intimidate. You piss them off first. They become unfocused allowing you to study and stop. Giving you the higher power. That was the main thing. Finding yourself an advantage. Then you always won, and you had the authority. And I must say, it really came in handy at times. I suppose I should thank my parents for that, even if they did technically steal my childhood away from me.

The red head got to his feet and walked over to Aqualad, "Uh who's this?" he said, aiming his hands at me. _'God he is so rude. He could be a little more polite to me. I mean, he hasn't actually ever met me, you know, face to face'_ I thought. I recognised him as Kid Flash. The boy I save from the elf. But I was told neither him, nor the rest of the team knew that it was my arrow that saved his ungrateful ass. That still bugged me. He didn't say thank you (At least!) but I couldn't expect him to say thank you to someone he didn't know saved his life. That WAS asking too much. For all he knew, I was taking the credit for something I didn't do, even though I so clearly did.

I spoke up, "Artemis, your new team mate" saying that felt weird to me, but I couldn't cave in now, I was still holding my ground, protecting myself from a 'potential threat' as my father used to say. "Kid Flash, never heard of you" _'Well duh, you dumb ginger'_ I said to myself, trying so very hard not to laugh at this fool. I mean, I already knew who he was, and he still knew hardly anything about me. Oh I was very entertained.

Green Arrow stepped forward and introduced me as his knew Protégé. At this, Kid mouth looked horrified and started to protest and kept asking about his old one. I was very tempted to walk away, telling them I knew where I wasn't wanted. I didn't want to be the cause of an argument, but then again, I loved seeing how wound up 'Wall-man' was getting, and I didn't want to back down and let him know he had won. That would make him feel that he had the one up. I wasn't going to let that happen. That would ruin the game. So I decided to stick around. You never know, I might be able to have a little fun. Or at least, my version of fun.

Whilst deep in my thought I did not see 'Red Arrow' (as he called himself now) walk out from the Zeta tubes. He started to pull up files on the computer screen and babble on about some doctor and her 'fog' little did I care until he mentioned the shadows. That was what grabbed my attention.

The shadows. They stole my father, mother, and my sister away from me. They left my mother crippled and in a wheelchair doing years in prison. They left me alone, to care for myself as neither my sister or father were around to care for me, as they were off earning money from the shadows. No child should ever go through what I did. Ever. No child should be left to fend for themselves for years. Building walls around themselves to protect themselves from the pain that others could inflict on them. No child should grow up…to be like me. Alone and numb.

Red Arrow was now talking about how the shadows could use the fog to steal information from worldwide technology industries. So I chipped in, "perfect for extortion, manipulation, power broking. Yeah, sounds like that shadows"

"Like you know anything about the shadows" A sly comment came from behind me. I know I was the new girl but, I was so close to pounding him to next fucking Tuesday. He knew my technique. Get under the skin. And boy, was he under mine. To show I wasn't affected, I sent him a sly (and slightly flirtatious) look which resulted in him shouting "Who are you?!" I was having fun. And lots of it.

* * *

My first mission was over. I was relieved. I ached all over from the pounding I took. My head felt slightly woozy from where I had Miss Martian hook me up to the psychic link she had with the rest of the team. I thought my voice alone in my head made it crowded. But that was near unbearable.

I flopped onto my bed that I had at the cave. My new room being slightly empty. But I knew with time, I could make it feel more like home. If I stayed here long enough, and wasn't killed first.

My mind recalled everything I had seen, heard, and done throughout the mission, but there was one person who had gripped my attention so hard I was almost sick. Cheshire. I fought my own sister without realising until I shot off her mask. Jade. I knew she worked for the shadows, and I knew she hated me, but I didn't think she would go as far as giving me the pounding I received from her. Mind you, I don't think she was expecting me to be working on a team…with her enemies. God the world was a fucked up place.

Suddenly there was a slight tap on the door. It then stopped, waiting for a response. "Erm…come in?" I said, still unsure. Robin? What does he want?

"Hey Artemis. I just came to see if you were alright? I heard you took a pretty big beating from Cheshire today?"

"Yeah" I said, still unsure what to say. It had been a while since I had spoken to someone so close to my age, and so seriously as well. "Well, you'll heal I promise. Um, look, I'm sorry about Wally's behaviour. He shouldn't have said what he did, and I'm unsure how you managed to be around him, without giving him a few bruises yourself" I chuckled slightly but grabbed my hip in doing so. I had been so promised with the thought of relaxing in a new bed that I hadn't even thought to stop and check my wounds for anything serious.

I glanced down at my hip, with Robin following my gaze with concern, to see it pouring with blood. My green suit turning a muddy brown from the blood mixing with the fabric. I inspected the wound more carefully. It was a cut. And a deep one. Cheshire must've cut me with one of her Sai. "You should probably go and get that stitched up" Robin said, as me and him made eye contact. He seemed legitimately concerned for me, which was something I was really not used to. "I can help you if yo-" I interrupted him before he could finish. "No, it's okay Robin. Thank you. I'll go and get it stitched up now" As much as I liked certain people in my new team, I was nowhere near ready to let them touch me. NOWHERE near.

I got up off the bed with extreme care, and headed towards the door. I walked out with Robin exiting behind me. He was nice, and I was grateful for his concern towards my well-being. I turned to him and said, "You know, for Batman's protégé, you are nothing like Batman. You have the same skill and stuff, but you aren't afraid to show emotion, and you are willing to have fun. Don't ever let that be a bad thing. It's what I admire about you" I saw Robin blush slightly under his mask, before speeding off down the hall.

I made my way into the infirmary. I walked in through the door, and straight over to the cupboard to pull out the stitches and needles, and a pair of scissors. "What's wrong ice queen? Did you lose the threading for your extensions?" I turned around to see a red head, perched on a chair with an ice pack located on his neck. I sent him an evil look before saying, "I would let you test my hair to check its real, but I don't trust you not to pull it" He scoffed. "So why are you here blondie?" He questioned. "Do you mean in the infirmary, or in the cave on the team?"

"Infirmary. I already realised the only way to get rid of you is to kill you, but I'm not gonna become a murderer just to get rid of some annoying girl"

"Wally, if I didn't know better, I would say that's a compliment in disguise"

"Meh, think what you want. So why you here?" I turned to show him the fresh cut on my hip, "Received my first 'battle scar' fighting Cheshire. She cut me with her Sai" I smiled smugly. I realised this made me look psychopathic, so I stopped smiling after that.

"Damn dude. You're gonna need to stitch that up" I held up the stitching equipment and said, "The fuck do you think this is for?" I said slightly sarcastically and slightly jokily.

I sat down across from Wally, and cut the fabric of my trousers. It felt slightly wrong as Wally was watching me do it. He watched intently as I slowly started to stitch up the big gash on my hip. I couldn't actually see what I was doing, which is why I wasn't surprised when I stabbed myself with the needle in the cut. Although I was surprised when I flinched. Wally stood up and walked over to me.

He took the needle from me and perched next to me. "Let me do it. You clearly can't see what you're doing" He sounded slightly annoyed, but like he was trying to be helpful at the same time. He put the needle down and went to the cupboard and picked up some sterile wipes. He stopped the blood escaping my wound, and sterilised it with the wipes. Then he started to stitch me up.

I pulled away slightly when he rested his hands on my hip. "What's wrong now blondie? Don't tell me you're a hygiene freak?" he laughed at his own comment. God what an air head. "No I…" I realised there was no way to explain to him why I pulled away without giving my family out. I mean, how am I supposed to tell the most annoying person in the world, that I don't like being touched because that usually meant I was about to be physically punished, and that my parents were abusive. I mean it doesn't just come up in conversation, 'Oh yeah, my family beat me AND they are a bunch of criminals that work for the shadows. And my mum was crippled on the job'

"No I what?" he interrupted my thoughts. "Nothing. It's nothing" Thankfully he finished stitching me up. But now he looked curious. I pushed his hands away and stood up ready to leave. Wally leapt to his feet and blocked my path. "Artemis please" That was the first time he had used my name. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't afford to let him in. I couldn't afford to let anyone in.

"What Baywatch?! What do you want from me? Some tragic back story? I don't think so. You finally got your wish. I leave in the morning!" I glared at him before pushing past him into the hallway, before stopping because he grabbed my wrist. I flinched slightly. He grabbed a bruise, and he was touching me. "I'm trying to help. Okay? Is that a problem? Don't leave. If you leave, you will upset Miss M, and I can't stand to see her upset" He snapped at me. I snatched my wrist away, ignoring the pain that followed. "Fine." I stormed off to my room, leaving him to glare at my back as I walked away from him.

I finally stepped into my room and crashed back onto my bed. How could I be so stupid? What the fuck was wrong with me? I almost let him in. Him?! Why him!? I can't afford to put people, or myself at risk. It wasn't in question. It's safe to say, that will not happen again. Little did I realise Wally had follwed me back to my room. 1)Because he wanted to check I was okay, which I admit, was pretty sweet, and 2) because his room was right next door to me. "FUCK?" I shouted. As I punched my bedroom wall causing the cuts on my knuckles to start bleeding once gain. I ripped off the material off one of my shirts that I reluctantly brought with me and tired it around my knuckles. Ignoring my aching bones and muscles, and the pain from my cuts and bruises, I got up and unpacked the bag of stuff I had brought with me. I climbed into some shorts and a vest top, untied my hair from its messy ponytail, and slipped under the covers of my bed.

Not long after, my tiredness took over, and slipped me into a deep and gentle sleep. Still unaware that Wally was stood outside my door, about to knock. My door slid open, and thats when I saw his faint figure at my door leaning agaisnt the frame. It was nice I guess that he cared enough to check on me, but when he noticed I was 'asleep' he left and walked back to his room. Then I became totally out of it.

* * *

Hey guys. So I made this chapter longer because the other two haven't been as long and this is up later than I hoped. As a result I will try and publish the fourth chapter withing the nxt few hours (gotta write/type it first) andyway, I hope you are enjoying this so far. Please dont forget to review and tell me what you think :P


	4. Chapter 4

A few months passed, and I was just stirring from my sleep. I sat up in my bed, allowing my hair to flip off of my shoulder down behind me. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, and yawned slightly. As I zoned in to where I was, I remembered my first mission. My encounter with Baywatch and him stitching me up.

Then I got angry. I remembered him pushing me for an answer that I clearly didn't want to give. Ugh, what was wrong with him? Why did he feel the need to know everything? He was so irritating. I wasn't going to shove an arrow through his chest, but I also couldn't guarantee anything to anyone. It was like he had to hate me, and bug me. Like, that was why he was born in the first place.

I got out of bed a stumbled over to my mirror and stared at myself. God I looked terrible. I was so exhausted last night I didn't have time to have a shower and clean up after my training session with GA. I really needed too, and preferably before I ran into anyone on the team.

I switched on the shower, allowing it to heat up before I got in. I walked over to my drawers, and pulled one of them open. My few shirts, trousers and other clothing being neatly folded up inside. I decided to keep my bow and spare strings in the draw below, and my quiver, arrows and spare parts and making kit in the draw below that.

I pulled out a pair of jeans, and my green vest top and a black hoodie. I enjoyed my hoodie because it allowed me to hide from the world if I got to uncomfortable.

* * *

I got out the shower and wrapped myself in one towel and my hair in another, and walked over to the small window my room had (They had to be small, we were in a cave, and couldn't give that away). I looked outside, down at the beach and the sea. It was beautiful. Really beautiful.

 _'That's it'_ I said. I put my jeans back and replaced them for a pair of shorts. Today, I was going to spend the day down at the beach. I grabbed my bag and shoved in a towel, a book, a pair of joggers (if I wanted or got cold) and my crossbow with a few arrows. I also folded up my bow and slipped that in to. I was always taught to have a defence mechanism with you at all times. You never know what a gentle day may hold.

I slipped on my trainers and walked out of my room in my shorts, shirt and hoodie and walked through the main part of the cave. Where was everyone? It was completely deserted. I didn't pay it much attention, as it honestly didn't bother me that much. I gathered everyone had gone out until I heard the clatter of pans in the kitchen.

Who was here? I stalked my way down to the kitchen, and peered around the kitchen door frame. I expected to see the red headed retard himself but was shocked with what my eyes were met with instead. M'gann? What is she doing here? To cook obviously but still. "Artemis?" An over-excited Martian noticed me by the door. "Come in and try this please?" I mentally rolled my eyes, but I knew she wouldn't give in seeing as no one else was here.

I walked towards the Martian and the spoon she was holding out towards me. I sat on a seat on one side of the island, and gratefully took a spoonful. I tried to swallow, and eventually, I did. I tried to smile at the grinning girl, but here face dropped. "You don't like it? Why does no one like it? I have worked hard on this recipe. I got everyone to try it, but then everyone left. Said most of them were meating 'friends' outside Mcdonalds. They do remember I am a telepath right?" _'That explains why everyone has gone'_ I said to myself.

M'gann looked disappointedly at the pan of food, before throwing it out and starting again. "Soo…" M'gann started, clearly wanting a conversation, and knowing her, it would be girly. "You and Wally get along nicely?" Wally...of course. She wants to talk about boys. Why do girls always want to talk about boys?!

"I think we have different definitions of nicely" I chuckled eventually. She joined in quickly before returning to the point, "What I mean is, you two are very alike, and you don't realise it but you two joke around a lot. I think that has something to do with the fact that you are both sarcastic at times" I tried to not get offended by what she was saying, I mean, I can be serious, it's just everyone else's fault for making it funny. Either I had to ask, "So what are you implying?" Me and M'gann were close just not THAT close. I was closer with Aqualad, because he was the least judgemental of the whole team. He seemed to managed to accept everything I gave for an answer, instead of pushing for the truth. "Oh nothing. I'm just saying, under all the insults you throw at each other, you seem to get on kinda well" she said, throwing her hands in the air in defence.

I laughed at how she suddenly realised her mistake in what she was saying. Then remembered, I actually got out of bed to go to the beach. How could I forget? I decided it was best to leave now before M'gann got me to try any more food. To be honest, the rest of the team had the right idea.

Without intending to, I thought back to the days when my family, actually acted like a normal family. This made me slightly depressed, and left a sad sketch on my face. This didn't go unnoticed by M'gann. "What's wrong?" She asked me. "What? Uh…nothing" I replied, "Look, it's a nice day, I'm gonna go down to the beach so…I'll see you later" The Martian perked up but still did not looked convinced. I suppose that's because she can sense my emotions. She waved goodbye as I got up and walked towards the caves 'backdoor'.

A couple hours passed and I was sat on the beach. It was a beautiful day. The wind gently breezing through my long blonde hair. Grains of sand sifting through my toes as I wriggled my feet through the tiny, little rocks. The sand seemed to be warm, which warmed me up feet first.

I was reading my and Jade's favourite book 'Alice in Wonderland'. As children, me and Jade would stay up late, waiting for our parents to get back from a job, just so that one of our parents would put us to bed, and read us a couple chapters to send us off to sleep. I put the book down, and continued to think about my old life.

I thought back to the time my sister came back from her first job with my parents. She came back with her outfit in shreds, and cuts and bruises all over her face, arms and legs. Everywhere. She looked very pleased with herself as that night we weren't put to bed with our favourite story, instead I was sent with the memory of my sister graphically telling me about her first kill. She told me how she watched the body drop, and how it limped aimlessly out a window, and how all she could do was sit there and smile at her handy work. That was the night my sister became the psychopathic killer she is today.

My memories suddenly shifted and I was now remembering my first mission with my family. My first kill. My first crime. We were running away from the job that we had completed, when a little boy got in the way. What's worse, I knew him. In fact, he was my only friend that I had made in my area. My father was in a particular bad mood that night, so to test that my loyalty was with my family, he forced me to- "Yo Blondie!" a sudden voice pulled me from my horrifying thoughts.

I turned to see a red haired boy running towards me. He reached where I was sat and helped himself to the area next to me. "Miss M said you were sad. What's up?" I couldn't tell if he actually cared, or was just being very sarcastic. "It's nothing Baywatch" I said, trying to pull myself back to reality. "Clearly" He said, as he reached for my cheek to wipe away a tear I didn't know I had shed. "That's why you're out here…alone…crying" I looked at him, and then looked away as I slammed my book shut and looked down at my feet. By my silence he guessed I wasn't okay. "So, what's up?"

"After everything we have been through…you expect me to tell you?"

"Erm, well yeah, we are team mates. We gotta get along, you know, for Miss M and the team" There was something hidden in his voice, but I couldn't quite make it out. It was only something small, so I decided it was irrelevant to the task at hand. "Look, I know I'm probably not your first choice of a person to talk to, but if you think about it, I am the easiest. Believe it or not, I can shut up and listen" We both chuckled. I smiled slightly and said to him, "Thanks Wally, but I'm all good" He didn't look convinced, but he didn't push. He could tell I wasn't going to give anything up. That's how well he knew me by now.

"Okay well, you might wanna come back in a bit. Manhunter and Batman are doing a new exercise for us in a bit. A mental one which is cool. Should be a good experience" He was grinning at me, which was unusual. He was nice to me every now and then, but this was strange for even him. Of all people to come out and check that I was okay, it had to be Wally didn't it?

He got up to leave. He stopped and looked down at me, "I know I'm not really the easiest person to talk to, nor am I a good person to believe but, I am here for you if you ever want to talk Artemis. I'm gonna be willing to listen" He smiled kindly at me and so I smiled back, "Thanks Wally. I appreciate it"

"Yeah, well don't get used to it. I'm being nice now because you helped me against the injustice league" He teased, but this was our code to show that we were friends. And, it felt nice to have this sort of relationship with someone. I had let people in, and it felt good to feel. I still had my many walls but, I was glad I had let down some of them. This team had really gotten me to open up…and it felt nice. I mainly blame Miss Martian and Zatanna (who by the way, was a friend of the Teams. I mean her dad being in the Justice League. This meant he wouldn't let her join our team yet)

I forgot Wally was there until he shifted on his feet uncomfortably and said, "Well, I'll see you inside" and then he did something I really wasn't expecting. He leaned down, and kissed me on the cheek. It was only a gentle kiss, before he sped off at full speed from what I presume was embarrassment (and also to stop me from hitting him probably) but it still left me holding my cheek gently, as I blushed furiously. I had butterflies in my stomach, making me slightly ill. What just happened? I kept thinking to myself. I was gonna kill him, but I couldn't stop myself from smiling ever so slightly. I remembered I had to be back inside for an exercise, so I thought it was best to shift and get back, before everyone gets annoyed at me for taking so long. I packed up my stuff and made my way back inside.

When I got back to the cave, I had just enough time to get changed and find out what sort of exercise this was. As I walked into the main room of the cave, I noticed the different metal slabs on which we all had to lay down on. I decided I wanted to lay on the one closest to the rooms so then when it was over, I could escape to my room. I noticed that over in one corner, Wally and Robin were chatting. I could see Robin giggling at Wally, as they both turned to face me. Wally slapped Robin as we were called over to start the exercise. I sat down on my slab and Wally sat on the one next to me. As we all lay down, we were cast into a sleep.

* * *

We all sat up hours later. I swung my legs over the slab. Memories of what had just happened overwhelmed my mind, causing me to grab my head, as a headache brew. I couldn't concentrate. I had just died. Yes it was an exercise…but I had died. I was killed in an alien attack. I don't think people understand how disorientated I felt afterwards. We were discussing what had gone wrong and I felt like it was my fault. I got up off of the slab, gave a brave face, and walked out of the room. I walked as fast as I could back to my room, avoiding eye contact with everyone who watched me walk out.

I couldn't handle it anymore. I needed to breathe. I needed to have some space. I needed to cry. I walked into my room, and closed the door. And leaned against my door, and slowly slid down the door burying my head in my hands and cried. I could feel my tears dripping through my fingers, and onto my lap, soaking my trouser. I heard a tap on my door. I fell silent. I tried to fight back the sobs, and dried my cheeks. "Come in" I said, trying to sound as strong as I could as I stood up and moved to the other side of the room. Wally walked into my room. He said nothing. He just walked in and sat on the end of my bed. I went and sat next to him, but as much as I could feel him staring at me. I wouldn't look at him. But he gently grabbed my chin, and pulled me up to eye level. Tears escaped my eyes and started to stream down my face. He grabbed my torso, and forced me into a hug. "Artemis, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I didn't protect you, or help you, and although it wasn't real, I feel terrible. I will never let anything like that happen to you in real life. Ever" I had never seen him so supportive. But I couldn't stop myself. I cried. I cried on his shoulder. Me, Artemis Crock, cried on Wally West's shoulder. It was only at this moment that I realised how much he had grown in the past couple months. He had grown...attractive in a way.

It reached about midnight. At this point I cried myself to exhaustion. I was tired. And just wanted to sleep. I started to fall asleep on Wally's shoulder. Why was it comfortable? Why was he here? I couldn't bring myself to answer any of the questions buzzing around my head. I only had sleep on my mind. Wally led me down on my bed, and tucked me in, and was about to leave when I slightly called his name, "Wally…?" I asked, not really knowing what I was doing. "Shh, Artemis, I'm here for you" He led down next to me, and I drifted off with him gently stroking my hair. His body kept me warm. He was warm, him just being here comforted me. And as wrong as it sounded, I wouldn't want anyone else with me, in the here and now.

* * *

Sorry this took so long guys! I have had so much to do, you know, exams... and a social life which I have nearly destroyed by never leaving the house... So, I'm sorry this chapter is pretty shit. I wrote it in a rush because I was busy, but wanted to upload so badly. But yeah, my apologies that it is a shit chapter. I will try and make the next one so much better (And longer if I remember)


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up slightly. I was in bed. That much I knew. I tried remembering what happened the night before. We had the exercise…Oh…The exercise... A sudden wave of sadness washed over me. I continued to remember. Wally? Wally came in to comfort me…and he did. I sat up looking around for a sign of Wally. There was none. I presumed he got up and left last night. I was okay with that though.

I got up and walked towards the mirror. I realised I was still clothed. I really was exhausted wasn't I? I jumped in the shower to get myself clean and to wash the heavy feeling that was lingering around me. When I got out, I wrapped myself and my hair in a towel. Just in time as well. There was a slight tap on the door.

"Erm…come in?" I said, forgetting I was in nothing but a towel. "Ah, so sleeping beauty awakens" I heard Wally say as he came through the door. "Is that seriously the best you could come up with Baywatch?" I laughed and he did nothing but blush slightly. "Nah I could do better, I just couldn't be bothered"

"You know, for someone who can do anything before I have even blinked, you are really lazy"

"Meh, broken arm. I have an excuse" He said, holding up his right arm. "Riiight" I said. "And anyway, there are some things I prefer to not do in super speed"

He slowly walked over to me and swung his arms around my waist. He pulled me in. I gently rested my hands on his biceps. I could feel every single movement of his. He really had grown attractive these past few months. He tightened his arms around my waist, preventing me from being able to move away. He pressed his chest against mine. I could feel his heartbeat. It was accelerated, as was mine and I was sure he could feel it. He looked down at me. Somehow he had grown taller as well as more masculine. He leaned down, and gently pressed his lips against mine. He was kissing me… What do I do? I kept asking myself. My lips responded to his. They were working together, and at this, the kiss deepened. We were both lost in the moment. All of my senses numbed, and I was vulnerable at this specific moment.

A few minutes later, He pulled away and said, "That's one thing I would have like to have done much slower" He said, through me a quick grin. "Well isn't this nice?" I heard a raspy voice say from behind Wally. His face dropped. And suddenly there was a flash before my eyes. Wally had a diagonal cut down his throat. Then his head rolled down off his body. He went numb and collapsed at my feet.

I screamed, but a gloved hand covered my mouth, "Now now baby girl. We don't want any of that" They said. Cheshire. I looked down at myself. I was covered in Wally's blood. I started to cry.

"I knew you hated me Jade, but why would you go this far?!" I demanded. Cheshire walked up to me, stepped over Wally's body and cornered me. "I never said I was Jade" Cheshire said as she removed her mask. Me? It was me?

The second me pointed down at Wally's body which was bleeding out on my floor. "This is what your secrets do to people Artemis. People die. You being here has put all these people at risk. And WHEN they die. It's just going to be you. And you will forever live with the knowledge that this is your fault. Cheshire me started to laugh manically as she drew her sword and wedged it into my chest. I screamed as the last of my breath left me.

I awoke with a scream. I sat up straight and looked around. Wally's body was not on the floor, Cheshire me was nowhere to be seen, my room was clean and my chest was clear of all stab wounds. Was it a dream? No, a nightmare. Wally stirred next to me and sat up, "Artemis? What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. It was just a nightmare" Wally was fully awake now. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Not particularly"

"Okay" He looked at his watch, "Shit, I should probably go back to my room. I didn't realise I had fallen asleep in here" He looked up at me, "Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah"

He got up off of the bed. I did the same. He looked at me more, "You know Artemis, you are actually kinda cute" I blushed so hard at that, and he laughed. "Even in this light, I can see you blushing. But meh, it's true. And Artemis…" He started. "Yeah?" I asked. "I…Oh for fuck sake why not" He leant down and pressed his lips against mine. The exact way he had in my dream. His arms around my waist, his chest pressed against mine, my arms on his biceps. I felt like I was back in the dream, before it got all nasty.

He pulled away. His arms fell to leave his hands probing my hips, His eyes dropped to the floor. "You're still in your clothes" he said finally, winking at me.

At this point I was blushing so hard, it looked like a toddler had painted my face red. "You're also so red that you're glowing" He said, throwing me another wink. At that he let me go and raced out of my room into his own.

What just happened? My stomach was still raging furiously. I looked at the time. 4:30? Shit that's early. I actually got into pyjamas and got back into bed. Although…instead of going back to sleep, I just stared at the ceiling. Reliving every moment of what I had just gone through. I knew after our time in Bialyia there was something between us, I just guess I didn't expect it to be that.

It was a few hours later that I got out of bed, had a shower and got dressed. It was Sunday. This meant I had to go back to my mums place for school tomorrow.

As I walked towards the Zeta-Tubes, "Where are you going?" Black Canary asked. "Erm…home. Where else? I have school tomorrow?"

"You still have your session with me. Let's go." I muttered a few curse words under my breath so she couldn't hear. Me and Canary never really got along. As in, I always hated her. She always seemed a bit to stuck up for me. Always put me off of her.

I sat in the Kitchen with the rest of the team. Wally looked miserable…everyone looked miserable. I didn't know what to do so I just sat on the back of the sofa thinking.

"Okay Artemis, you're up" Green Arrow said, calling me into Canary's 'office'. I walked past GA and said, "You owe me big time for this, you hear me?" He smiled the way he always does and pointed me towards her office. I waltzed in and sat down. I thought, just to be safe, I wouldn't mention my dream or what happened with Wally this morning. I didn't want to be asked too many questions, I wanted to leave as quickly as I could.

Almost 10 minutes of silenced passed before Canary said anything. She started banging on about me telling my team about who I really was. My thoughts reeled back to my dream. But I wasn't ready, not yet. So I went straight to, "Yeah, right. Do you know what Wally would do with that?"

"Hmm, so the person you are most worried about, is Wally?"

Shit. What did I just do? Now she knows something is up. "Ugh, whatever. I don't need to listen to this shit. Or to you. Superboy had the right idea to leave. This is pathetic!" I shouted. I stood up and stormed out. I was certain that everyone heard me because they watched me walk into my room from the kitchen.

* * *

I was sat down reading my book when Wally came in. "What was that about?" He asked

"What?"

"What happened in Canary's office?"

"It's nothing. Canary just pisses me off. She has a weird way of getting under my skin"

"That isn't particularly hard though is it?" He smirked. He had a point.

"What happened with you two?" I asked.

"She started to ask me about our relationship" I blushed. I tried hard to hide it but it didn't work. Wally Noticed and started blushing realising he had said we were in a relationship. "Look, Artemis, what I meant was that she kept asking if we were a thing and stuff"

"We aren't though" I said.

"We aren't?"

"No, we kissed. That doesn't mean we are suddenly in a relationship. Geez Wally. Have you ever actually had a girlfriend before?" His face dropped. Then he got angry. "Actually, I have. But you wouldn't know that because you are to tied up in keeping secrets from everyone to even ask me…ABOUT ME!" I realised how I had hurt him. What did I do? Even now I was still pushing people away. Shutting people out. What was wrong with me? "Wally I didn't me-"

"Save it. I don't want to hear it Artemis. I tried so hard to be patient. I tried to trust that you would tell me what was wrong, when you felt like you could trust me. Now I know, you will never trust me. Or anyone. And we can never trust you" I felt so hurt. I just destroyed my only bit of happiness. My life was now and officially shit. I had nothing to live for. My family hated me and left me mentally scarred, but this…this just made it worse.

I couldn't say anything. I just stood there with my mouth slightly open. He looked at me then stormed out of my room. What really was wrong with me?

I looked down at my bag. Fuck it. I picked up all of my belongings. Everything out of the draws, off of my shelves…everything, and I stuffed it all into my bag. I was done here. If the team needed me, they could contact me, but I doubt they would. I would only fuck things up. I waltzed out of my room, leaving it looking like it had before I arrived at the cave, and walked to the zeta-tubes. I was done being a hero. Artemis is officially out.

I got home and unpacked my things. I wouldn't see my mum for a couple days because she was looking after someone else's kids down the road. I had the flat to myself. That is exactly what I needed to be honest.

I recalled everything that had happened to me in the past couple months. I remembered every time I had messed up and ruined something for someone. I was nothing but chaos in human form. A walking, talking mistake.

I walked up to my cabinet and pulled out the broken razor I had in a box in the top drawer. I pulled the blade out of the razor, and went and sat back on my bed. I changed into a big shirt that fell past my hips, and halfway down my thighs. I pulled up my left arm and held the blade to it. I slowly started to cut down my arm with the blade. I followed my wrist to a little bit down my forearm. I put the blade down and watched a stream of blood escape my wrist. I was so spaced out I didn't notice the blood getting everywhere and staining everything it touched. As I realised what was happening, all I could do was compare myself to the blood. Contaminating everything it touched. I was radioactive. A disease. A stain in the lives of others.

It stained my bedside cabinet, it stained my duvet, my floor, my shirt and so much more. I went and put the blade back in the box on top of my cabinet. Little did I realise I had left a small bloody trail and a bloody hand print on the cabinet. I walked into the bathroom and into the cupboard above the sink. I pulled out the bandages and some safety pins. I wrapped the bandage around the cut part of my wrist and did it up with the safety clips. I watched my blood diffuse into the bandage. I was numb. That was pointless. I had gone through so much in my life, that I was numb to all pain. Including that. I went and sat back in bed to read. Soon enough I fell asleep and didn't wake up until the next morning.

* * *

A couple days later, when I got up, I went and got in the shower. Whilst in the shower, I didn't hear someone come in through my window.

 ***Robin's POV***

I opened her bedroom window as quietly as I could. I didn't know where she was in the house, I just knew she was here, instead of at the cave. I jumped down from her window. It actually smelt quite nice here…

I looked around at my surroundings, and that's when I saw the blood on the bed. I saw it go towards the cabinet. With closer inspection, I saw the hand print. Artemis was hurt? Why didn't she call? We could've helped. I refused to believe that she was dead. No matter how much that small part of my brain kept say she was.

I followed the trail up to the bathroom door. Someone was in there having a shower. Before I did anything, I looked around the rest of the apartment. No body. Nothing was broken. There was no struggle. I started to get worried. I waited in her room until someone walked out of the bathroom in a towel. It was Artemis. She walked in through her bedroom door and gasped. "What the actual fuck Robin? I know you are good at that, but I'm not doing anything wrong. There is no need to spy on me"

"I'm not spying. I came to talk"

"Why couldn't you use the front door and knock…you know, like a normal person?"

"Because 1)I'm not normal and 2)We haven't seen you in a couple days. The whole team is worried for you. And then when I got here I found the blood trail, and the hand print"

 ***Artemis POV***

I looked down at the trail of blood. I hadn't cleaned it up yet. I had left it there to remind me of how much of failure I was. "That is none of your business. Now if you don't mind, why are you really here?"

"Artemis ple-"

"Why are you here Robin?"

"We were worried, and Wally wanted me to check on you"

"Wow. How kind. Not kind enough to do it himself though. Either way, I'm fine, you can leave now"

He looked at my wrist and saw the cut. Shit. I hadn't had time to cover it. He jumped off of my bed and grabbed my wrist before I could do anything. "Artemis? What's this?" He said.

He had a death grip on my wrist. "None…of…your…business. Now leave"

"Artemis, something has clearly happened to make you do this. You can talk to me. You know you can"

"No Robin. No I can't. I can't talk to anyone. All I do is ruin your lives. I shouldn't be allowed to live, but death is too good a punishment for me. I deserve to live through the guilt of ruining everything!" I shouted. I had lost all control. Robin let go of my wrist.

"Artemis, I'm sorry you feel that way. I'll go" A part of me didn't want him to but I didn't want him to see my cry.

"Thank you"

He jumped up and out through my window and closed it behind him. I already regretted everything. I sat on my bed with my face in my hands and cried.

* * *

A few hours passed and there was a knock on the door. I put my hoodie on and answered it.

"Wally? What do you want?"

"Hey Arty. Robin told me about earlier. Said it would be a good idea if I came to see you"

"Did he now? Well you might as well come in" I showed him the way to my living room. We sat down on opposite ends of the room.

"Any specific reason why you are here Wally?"

"Look Artemis. I didn't mean what I said the other day. I didn't mean to hurt you or say anything that I did. I was angry, really angry. And I guess I'm here to say sorry"

"Apology accepted. Now you can leave"

"Artemis please. Let me help you, let the team help you"

"Wally, I don't need help. I need punishment. Solitude. I need to be alone."

"Artemis, what you need, is a family" I stopped and stared at him. A family? "Already had one. Didn't go so well"

"Artemis please?"

"Look Wally, I appreciate you being here but the truth is, I care. I care for you all. But me being around you all isn't making you happy" I stood up and looked away. I was fighting back tears. I turned and walked into my room.

"Artemis please. Let me explain. We aren't hurting. We are all happy. We miss you. We want you back with us. We all care for you too. And it's not your job to make us all happy. It's not your responsibility" He walked up to me and held my hands in his own and looked deep into my eyes. "I care for you, I need you"

He leaned in and kissed me once again. His whole body taunting me. I missed this… I really did. I missed HIM. He removed his hands from mine and placed them on my hips. And then my back. I responded to his every movement. I kissed him back. I moved one hand into his hair at the back of his head, and the other onto his chest. He pulled me so close we were touching at all points.

He pushed me against the cabinet (not violently) and continued. I knew exactly where this was going, and I didn't want it to stop. He picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist. Both of my hands were in his hair now, and his were below me, supporting where he had me held. He stopped kissing me and moved down to my neck. He started to gently bite me. Not so much that it hurt, but to the point where it was sexy.

I didn't know if it was just teenage hormones, but I didn't want it to stop, ever. And neither did he. We collapsed onto my bed. At that point we had both lost control of our actions. We were going with the flow.

* * *

Hey guys, another chapter up. I hope you enjoy. Please dont forget to review. Thankies :P

(Yes I have edited it. New chapter up soon. Been in hospital so haven't really had the time)


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up. My heart racing. I was alone. Alone in my dark room that I once shared with my now psychopathic sister. I recalled what I could of me and Wally. Wally. Where was he? I frantically looked around my room to look for Wally. He wasn't there. There was no sign that he had been there... Had it been a dream?

I switched on my phone and scrolled through my few contacts and reluctantly dialled Robin's number. A groggy voice answered the phone, "Artemis?" He said

"Hi Robin. For once, don't ask questions just answer. Where was Wally last night?"

"Wally? Erm, I think he was with M'gann and Conner. In fact yeah he was. They were watching a horror movie. We all know this, Conner broke the TV again"

I gave a slight sigh of relief, "Okay thanks Robin" I could hear him wake up a bit, and suddenly he was his cheeky self again, "Why? Do you miss him?" I could just tell he was smirking down the phone at me. "Fuck off and go back to bed Robin"

"Yeah gladly. By the way Artemis?"

"Yeah?"

"I meant what I said last night" and before I could say anything else, Robin hung up.

So far I knew Robin had come to see me, and Wally hadn't. I couldn't help but feel slightly happy about that, but was pissed at myself for even dreaming that me and Wally would…Ugh. Just the thought of it made me shiver. Why was I suddenly feeling this way about Wally? He was always childish, immature and just a general asshole towards me. But then I remembered his muscles after training. His wet hair after a shower. Him in his uniform. I had to admit, he had grown up a lot recently, and I guess… he had also grown more attractive in that time than I originally thought. But all these thoughts loomed over me like a dark cloud as I continued to feel sick at the thought of me and Wally.

I checked the time. 2 am. I decided I would go back to sleep, seeing as I didn't have school and I was avoiding the cave as if it had the plague.

It hit half 8 and I woke up once again. "Damn it" I muttered to myself. I couldn't get back to sleep. I still felt foggy about what was happening and what wasn't. I didn't know what to think anymore.

My phone started to ring. I turned my attention to it, and tried to focus on it. "Green bean?" I asked myself. Then it hit me, "MEGAN! SHIT! I should probably change that soon" I giggled slightly.

I picked up my phone, "Yes Megan?"

"Artemis!"

"Yeah?"

"Where are you? I feel like I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Yeah sorry, I just needed some time away. I'm not feeling myself is all"

Suddenly there was a familiar voice in the background, "Yo Megan, who're you on the phone to?"

"Oh, hey Wally. It's Artemis"

Wally. Of course it had to be Wally. The line went silent. "Ask her when she is coming back?" he asked. He sounded cheerful. Good. I couldn't help but let a smile creap on my face.

"Did you hear that Artemis?"

"Yeah, I did"

"Hey listen, I know I'm a martian and all, but if you need to talk, we can. And, I'm just worried. You cleared your room out entirely. If you leave, I'm gonna be the only girl. You seriously want to leave a martian with a bunch of teenage boys?" I couldn't help but laugh. I loved Megan. She was one of my bestfriends. Okay, she was a little annoying at times, but her heart was always in the right place.

"I'll stop by today, deal?"

I heard her squeel, "Yay! We can go shopping or something?"

I laughed again, "Yeah sure. I'l be there about midday-ish" She hung up. As much as I wanted to avoid the cave, I did miss them, and I had nothing to do today anyway.

I crawled out of bed and went and had a shower. After that, I walked over to my cabinet, pulled out a white shirt and some shorts, and got dressed. I made sure the shirt was a long sleeve, as I still had the cut on my wrist. I had cleared the blood out of the room, so my mother wouldn't be worried when she comes home. I walkde past my room, picked up my phone and a jacket and left.

* * *

I arrived at the cave. Shit... I haven't been here for a while. Everything felt so strange. It felt, spacious. I was deap in thought when i felt myself being consrticted. I looked down to see Megan hugging me, "Fuck Megan, I'm dying here" The martian gasped, "Oh my! Artemis no!" Robin put his hand on Megan's shoulder, "Relax Megan. She was kidding"

The martian turned a new shade if red and giggled continuously. "So what's the plan for today Artemis?"

"Well, it's a nice day, I thought we could hit the beach?" Everyone's faces lit up with excietment. Megan, Conner, Robin, Aqualad and wolf all ran out the door of the cave, down towards the beach leaving me and Wally alone.

I turned to face him, "Look Wally, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you, or offend you, or anything, I promise. If it makes you feel any better, I feel terrible"

He looked at me, "Will you just shut up and kiss me already?" I was shocked. Did he just say what I thought he did? the next thing I new, Wally pulled me into a strong embrace, and rested his forehead against mine. "I forgave you a long time ago. You are my everything. And by the way, Robin told me about what you did to your wrist" he held me tighter, " Next time you feel like that, you tell me. I'm never going to let you feel like that again, I swear"

Gently, he bent down and pressed his lips against mine. This feeling. He was mine. I now got to live in this moment, as often as I liked. "I love you Wally"

"I love you too Artemis"

 **THE END  
**

* * *

Hey guys. I am sorry this has taken a while...My wrist took a while to heal up, and I kept making it worse.

This is in fact the end. I really enjoyed making this story, and I hope it's okay. I know it's a bit...dodgy, sorry. But ENJOY

I would love to hear your opinions. And this is the first story I have actually completed

Thank you so much

 **BambooGenie XOXO**


End file.
